cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Webcomics
Okay i'm a big lover of webcomics so for any webcomic lovers out there. Look no further. Strays Meela is a young, orphaned lupian (a race of people with wolf-like features) who is struggling to survive on her own. A chance encounter on less than pleasant terms teams her up with Feral, another lupian who happens to be a mute as well as one of the best mercenaries in the land, and who is not quite so welcoming of her forced company as she would like to believe. Fun, danger and plenty of humorous situations follow the two on their wayward adventures, however the seemingly peaceful world they reside in is not quite the paradise that its reputation makes it out to be. When a taboo topic and a dark secret collide, it may unravel their already tattered lives and force each of them to face the reality of the truth, requiring each to make decisions that could alter their lives forever. Red Moon Rising A steampunk fantasy where the lives of several seemingly unrelated people from opposite ends of the world are torn apart as the result of one careless action. The Prophecy of the Circle The Prophecy of the Circle takes place on a single continent in the southwestern hemisphere of a distant and unnamed world. Two sentient species, the tikedi and their predatory reptilian neighbors, the tekk, live in a violent co-existence with one another. There is no common language between them, and no interest in the exchange of ideas. There are only borders that must never be crossed, rules that must never be ignored, and the Circle, which must never be broken. The Phoenix Reqiuem The Phoenix Requiem is a Victorian-inspired supernatural fantasy story about faith, love, death, and the things we believe in. On a cold December night, a gentleman stumbles into the town of Esk, gunshot wounds leaving a trail of blood in the snow behind him. Despite making a full recovery at the hands of an inexperienced nurse - and deciding to make a new life for himself in the town - he is unable to escape the supernatural beings, both good and bad, that seem to follow him like shadows. As they try to discover why, the nurse must question her beliefs and risk her own life in order to protect her family, her friends, and those that she loves. Two Moons Synopsis: In a world where the sun hasn't risen in 500 years, science and emotion dominate the lives of humans and mutants alike. Haru-Sari elves, cat girls, and world wide disaster Hero HERO is a story about a perfectly ordinary boy with no memory of the past and no urgency for the future; who one day accepts a most extraordinary offer to travel to distant places and invisible cities. Spindrift Spindrift is a weekly updated comic featuring a modern fantasy story about intrigue, warfare, family, love and betrayal. The story follows the conflict between the close-minded, conservative Alar race and their mortal enemies, the power-hungry Ildrei. And one young woman who gets caught in between... As half-Alar, half-Ildrei, Morwenna\'s existence offends both races. She and her companions must find a way to navigate the conflict - and attempt to bring peace between the two sides. A Redtail's Dream Synopsis Main characters of the comic are 24 year old Hannu Viitanen and his five year old dog Ville and they have wacky adventures together because I made it so. Most of the story has sprung from complete randomness that my brain has pushed out, which I've then seasoned with some elements from Finnish mythology and more random brain-goo. Caravan In a world of magic, mystery, and mayhem a sickly child and her protectors will attempt to transverse great deserts and expansive grasslands to reach the sea, and a hope for a cure. A witch, her sole purpose to protect the girl. A scarred man, beholden to the child who holds his stolen name. With each step they're drawn further into a mystery that will unravel truths about the lands in which they live. What will this world hold for them? Only time will tell. Cafe Suada Synopsis Down by the riverside there is a quaint little teahouse run by our heroine, Geraldine, who's only desire is to spread her love of the golden beverage - But what's going to happen to her business when a new coffee house springs up right next door?! And what is the meaning of Cafe Suada? Guess you'd better read and find out, huh?